Night of the Ninja
by Joe5
Summary: Zed is forced to move into the Institute of War.
1. Chapter 1

**Nights of a Ninja**

* * *

Under an overcast sky in Summoner's Rift, the Master of Shadows stood over Teemo's corpse with a wicked grin. This was the fifth time Zed had killed the yordle; a new record. Those hated mushrooms would trouble him no more.

"Zed!" Came his summoner's whiny voice. "They're destroying the nexus, you idiot-"

Zed muted the summoner and proceeded deeper into the jungle. He didn't have time for the League's ridiculous game. There was only one purpose on his mind as he stalked through the undergrowth.

He was here.

"Come out, Shen." Zed said into the darkness. "The shadows cannot hide you from me."

A ninja garbed in dark blue strode out of the brush. Shen's golden eyes peered at him from that stoic mask.

"Zed." Shen said quietly. "I see you still haven't learned anything."

Zed's red eyes lit up. Always so arrogant, he would soon regret those words.

"Draw your sword, Shen." Zed said.

Shen shook his head. "You can't even touch me." With that, Shen turned and ran deeper into the jungle.

Zed snarled. The coward did this almost every match; well he wasn't about to let him get away this time.

Shen led him through winding paths that might have shook off any other chaser, but Zed had studied Summoner's Rift well. He knew this place better than the back of his hand.

The sound of his ragged breathing and the crunch of dead leaves was all he heard as he gave chase. Zed's heart beat quickened, though he hated to admit, Shen was pretty fast, but he was faster, just a few more-

Something caught on his boot and he fell to the ground. He felt a wave of dismay wash over him when he realized what it was . . . a Teemo shroom. It had been the bane of his existence ever since he entered the league; it was one of the reasons he tried to kill Teemo whenever he could.

Knowing what was coming next, he shut his eyes.

The explosion rocked him off his feet, slamming him into the forest wall. His vision blurred, Zed tried to steady himself, but the foul stench of yordle laundry that filled his nose and lungs made it difficult.

Spitting out bits of mushroom and dirt, Zed slashed a nearby tree, nearly breaking it in half. "I will find you, Shen! You cannot run away forever."

Shen's voice came from behind him. "Who's running?"

Zed whirled around, but he was too slow even with his enhanced reflexes. Shen rapped his face with the hilt of his sword. Stars exploded in his vision. A withering kick crunched into his ribs that put him on one knee. Zed seethed when he tasted blood. It would not end like this.

Shen prepared his final strike.

Summoning the last of his energy, Zed dispersed into the surrounding darkness, causing Shen's cleave into one of his shadows.

Zed took satisfaction in catching him off guard; not giving him any time to recover, he slammed his fist hard into Shen's jaw. Whipping out his arms blades, he slashed and slashed at Shen, drawing blood with each strike.

The urge to finish off a wounded opponent seized him. With a swift kick, Zed knocked Shen down.

Finally.

He stood over him, tired though he was, Zed could not help but smile at his rival's defeat. Another victory for the shadows. The only downside to this was that Shen would respawn; oh well, this would have to do.

"Where is your balance now?" he taunted Shen, trying to get any hint of emotion out of the ninja.

He was disappointed.

Like always Shen took defeat with a cool stare, displaying neither fear nor hate.

Zed scowled and raised his blade, "Die."

Blue energy seized his arm, spreading around his entire body. Startled, Zed looked at the bonds with dismay, "No! It cannot be over soon-"

The announcer's voice echoed in his mind.

"Defeat."

* * *

The match was an epic failure.

Zed's boots grew muddied when he walked out of the preparation chamber into the courtyard of the Institute. The sky was filled with grey clouds and there was a slight rain. His teammates glared at him when he walked past, but he ignored them. It was bad enough that he wasn't able to kill Shen, now he had these fools to deal with; it wasn't his fault they fed like crazy.

"Hey you!"

Zed turned. He sighed beneath his mask when he saw who it was. His summoner, Bumbo, a pudgy yordle with white fur. His voice was even more annoying in real life than in his mind.

Bumbo puffed himself to his full height, which was not very tall at all. "Don't you dare disobey me like that again, Zed, or I'll have you reported to the Tribunal."

Zed could not help but laugh at that. The Tribunal, what a joke. "Those bumbling old fools can do nothing to me."

In response, Bumbo made a rude gesture at him with his furry little fingers.

Zed glared. This insolent brat would learn respect. Appearing right behind him, Zed pressed his blade against the yordle's throat. Bumbo squeaked in fear.

"You will learn respect-"

An armored gauntlet clamped down on his shoulder.

"We need to talk. Now."

He turned around and stared right into a pair of fiery draconic eyes.

Shyvana. . .

the Demacian half-breed. Of course. Only she would dare to lay a hand on him and expect to get away with it. Zed's lip curled in disgust, how a half-human half-dragon even existed, he didn't want to know.

Every match they played together, she would always be the first to point out his mistakes, which were actually the fault of his summoner he might add. Sometimes he actually preferred letting the opposing team win just to see the anguish on her face.

Having been through this many times, he knew what was coming.

Reluctantly, he released Bumbo from his grip, who promptly took off running as fast as his little legs would carry him. Zed took a step back and saw the rest of his team surrounding them as well.

"Why am I not surprised." Zed said.

Shyvana scowled. "Every match it's the same thing! You wander off chasing Shen halfway across the map like an idiot while we lose; some of us want to win, you know."

Sona played a chord of approval.

"Yeah," Jax gestured at Sona,"What she said."

Zed flexed his hand instinctively. He didn't have time for another lecture. He thought about unsheathing his blades and killing them all right there, but thought better of it. He didn't want to deal with the security forces of the Institute . . . for the moment.

Shyvana continued to babble on the importance of teamwork and other foolish things. Her incessant chatter was quickly giving him a headache.

"And that's why you always buy a ward. Any questions?" She smirked. "Or was that too complicated?"

"Listen, you overgrown liz-"

Whatever he was about to say was forgotten. His breath caught in his throat. Shyvana apparently took the silence as an excuse to continue her rant. But all his attention was focused on another person.

Akali.

Her jade eyes perfectly matched the leather armor she wore. The jet black hair flowing behind her shoulders as she and Kennen walked back to their apartment. Underneath the mask she wore, Zed knew there was a woman whose beauty none could compare.

It only made it all the more painful.

Zed facepalmed when Kennen told one of his cheesy jokes, but apparently Akali thought it was hilarious. He heard her melodious laughter drift on the breeze; its sound momentarily making him forget about the loss, the greatest musicians in Valoran had nothing on it. The sky seemed a little brighter.

Her attention turned to Shen as he joined them. The sky got dark again.

Zed's fist curled.

"Hey!"

Zed was shook from his reprieve and glanced back at Shyvana. Her face was nearly pressed up against his; she didn't like being ignored.

"Are you even listening?"

Trying his best not to strike her down right then and there, Zed managed to calm himself down. He took in a deep breath.

Time to go.

"Perhaps some other time." He said, walking off.

"Where do you think you're going? We still haven't talked target prioritization, ganking opportunities, and- "

Zed waved. "Hello, Jarvan."

Shyvana blushed."What! W-where?"

Zed vanished. One of the things he loved about the shadows was his ability to escape life-threatening danger. . . or people that bored him to tears. He made his way to the exit of the Institute and started to count down under his breath.

"Three. . ."

"Two. . ."

"One-"

Shyvana's roar cut through the air, "ZED!"

He smiled.

* * *

Zed walked the path back to his temple.

As he made his way up the ancient steps, he gazed at the impressive structure that loomed before him. Nestled deep within the Ionian mountainside, the temple of the Order of Shadows was home to him and his warriors.

He breathed the fresh night air. It was good to be back, he could only take the Institute and all its annoyance so long before he went utterly insane.

Meeting him at the gate, his students appeared out of the shadows and greeted him. They wore dark leather armor which concealed most of their features. Shurikens, blades, and other sharp objects were strapped around their waists and backs, but that wasn't their deadliest weapon; as the master of shadows he made sure of that.

Bowing, they escorted him to the temple gates. The massive wooden doors slid open silently. Zed made his way to his personal chamber and ordered not to be disturbed.

The cool darkness greeted him when he entered the room. The grandmaster's chamber was large for just a single person, but it suited him just fine. It allowed him to make the changes he always wanted to the place, such as adding a sofa, fridge, and even and imported television from Bandle City. Those filthy creatures had a use after all.

He walked past the marble pillars that spanned the walls to gaze outside the windows. Looking down upon the moonlit courtyard where his students were training, Zed could not help but think something was missing. The Order of Shadows had far more members than the Kinkou ever did; their technique was far superior as well. He had everything he ever wanted.

Well, not everything.

A shiver ran up his spine making him glance to the back of the room. A black sealed box sat atop his nightstand. The Box of Shadows; it had held the once forbidden secrets of the Kinkou until he released it. With it he managed to kill almost every single member of that misbegotten order; he would have killed them all if not for Shen. That was the only thing left that stood in his way to true victory. Once Shen was dead, the Kinkou and their foolish notion of balance would be eradicated forever.

Hatred started to well up within him at thought of his rival, but Zed let the feeling pass; such anger did not help him now. With a sigh he went to the fridge located in the corner of the room and pulled out a can of Graggy Ice.

Someone knocked on his chamber door.

"I'm meditating." He said.

A servant walked in and bowed. "Forgive me master, but there is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"An emissary from the League."

Zed glared. How dare those fools wander into his home unannounced. "Tell them if they value their lives they will crawl back to their pathetic Institute."

The servant appeared more anxious, not wanting to anger him further. "He claims it is a matter of utmost importance."

Zed set down the can of Graggy Ice on the table. He would have to watch his favorite episode of Teenage Mutant Armadillos later perhaps.

* * *

Zed followed the servant out into the courtyard. Surrounded by two heavily armored guards was the emissary, a lanky man with a very bored expression on his face. He sniffed when he saw Zed approach. Zed disliked him already.

"Greetings-"

"Why have you come here?" Zed said. "The next scheduled match isn't for another week."

"Straight to the point. . . Very well." The emissary cleared his throat and announced in an imperial voice, "Zed, by order of the high council of the League of Legends you are hereby called to move into the Institute."

Zed could not believe what he was hearing.

"What? Why?"

"Your toxic behavior in the League has raised concerns in the Tribunal. The Council wants to keep a closer eye on you."

Him toxic? What a ridiculous lie.

"What proof do you have?" Zed demanded.

The emissary pulled out a large scroll. He unrolled it and showed it to Zed revealing a large list of names. He handed him a copy.

"This is a petition of all the people who listed you as toxic."

Zed grew angrier as he read more and more names. He had fought with many of these champions before. Teemo, Tristana, Rumble. . .His hands nearly ripped the paper when he saw who the biggest signature belonged to; Shyvana. Of course. She had probably started this whole thing in the first place. Zed knew she had sway over Jarvan IV, who in turn had some sway over the Council.

"You cannot do this." Zed said.

"You will be given a new team as well. Do not worry all your housing and lodging needs will be met, such is the generosity of the Institute.

Resisting the urge to slaughter the man right now, Zed took a deep breath. "And If I refuse?"

"Then you will be banned from the League."

A wave of dismay washed over him. A second banishment? Normally, he wouldn't give a flying yordle if he was kicked out, but if he left the League, his plans to end the Kinkou would never come to pass; Shen would continue to elude him.

"I see." Zed said, defeated.

"Good. You have a three days to bring your chosen belongings to your new apartment at the Institute. Report to administration for check in." Raising his nose at Zed, the emissary frowned. "Oh and Zed, have a bit more respect to those who are above you. Or else."

Zed unsheathed his blade and struck, but he was too late; the emissary and his guards disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Good riddance." Zed said. Looking at the petition one more time, he scowled and tore it up. He turned to his students, no one said a word.

"I'm going away for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner, work and the holidays distracted me for a bit. Have most of the story planned out, so I'll try my best to update much quicker. Thank you for the review llStonesll. Criticism always appreciated. This chapter probably a little short, but needed it as a launching pad. Anyways thank you for reading.**

* * *

It was midday when Zed arrived at the Institute of War. The sun's light beamed through the tall spires reflecting off his mask as he looked at his new temporary home. The Institute's large stone walls spanned upwards miles high with soldiers patrolling to and fro. He had to admit it was an impressive structure, housing powerful champions from all corners of Valoran.

Clutching a small dark bag at his side, he made his way toward the gates which were guarded by two soldiers. They did not notice his approach until he was within arms reach. One of them stumbled back at his sudden appearance and quickly drew his sword.

"Stand down." the other guard said. "I recognize that mask, it's the Master of Shadows."

Zed smiled; his reputation preceded him it seemed. As it should be.

"He's here on charges of the Tribunal for being too toxic."

The smile vanished.

The first guard gave him a weary look, but nodded. He was about to open the gate, but pointed at the bag Zed was carrying. "What's in there?"

Zed's red eyes flickered in annoyance. "Merely clothing."

"By order of the high council all baggage is to be checked before entering the Institute."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Zed said. He could see the guard pale underneath his helmet.

"Of course not, but the high council-"

"The high council can make an exception for one of its most powerful champions." Zed unsheathed his blade in front of their eyes. It glinted dangerously in the sunlight. "Is knowing the color of my underwear really worth your head?"

The gates quickly opened and Zed walked inside. When he was out of their sight, he felt the tension go away. That was close. After making sure no one was spying on him, he looked into his bag as if making sure it was still there; clothes and other items were jumbled inside, but there was one thing he wanted no one to see.

The box of shadows lay nestled deep within the bag. All his techniques, all his power, he dared not leave it with his students for fear they too would learn of the more advanced secrets without his knowledge.

No, he had to bring it with him to the Institute of War, despite the risks.

* * *

He walked out into a large courtyard. Behind the large walls, the Institute of War was sort of like a small city. Rows of buildings lined the streets: taverns, shops, and other merchants trying to make a living here.

Various people and warriors bustled around, on League business or just spending their free time. The sounds of chatter and talk filled the air.

He made his way to administration; a pitiful wooden building nestled near one of the spires. The door creaked loudly as he pushed it open. The room was small and cramped, a couple of champions waited in chairs until they were called in to the office. After grabbing a seat, a slurred voice spoke into his ear.

"Yooo Shen!"

Zed turned to see a viking wearing a ridiculous beer helmet grinning at him; the foul stench of alcohol breath assailed his nose. Olaf. . . or Brolaf he liked to be called when he got wasted.

"I am not Shen, you drunken fool."

"Woah, you sound different today. . . Anyways great match last game, bro; we sure showed them. Am I right?."

"No."

"Hey you wanna party tonight with me and Gragas? I heard he's buyin!"

Zed closed his eyes. Trying desperately to remember the meditation techniques the old order had taught him. Perhaps he would go away if he did not respond, but the silence did not dissuade the drunken warrior.

Olaf winked. "Ooh I get it bro, you already have plans. Well no worries, give Akali a good one for me! Haha-"

His laugh was cut short when Zed backhanded him across the face sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Broooo. . ."

Olaf lay among the shattered chairs and and began to snore softly.

Zed ignored the surprised looks upon him and sighed, "Useless." He couldn't help but notice the cans of Graggy Ice in Olaf's helmet. He ripped them out and stuffed them in his bag, he would need them for later.

A voice from the office called. "Next!"

"About time." Zed said, cutting in front of the line. He shoved Teemo out of the way and went through the door.

* * *

An old looking yordle wearing a purple pointed hat greeted him from behind a large desk with towering stacks of paper.

"Welcome, welcome. Have a seat, my dear boy."

"I am no boy." Zed said.

The yordle chuckled softly. "Compared to my age you are. Anyways how can I help you today?"

"Where am I to stay? I was told by your high council that I needed to live here for awhile."

"Ah I see. Give me just one moment." the yordle started rummaging through some papers. He pulled out one of the sheets of paper and put on a pair of monocles. "It says here you were labeled as toxic and are to be-

Zed clenched his fist. "If one more person says that wretched word I will. . ." the yordle looked about ready to call for security. Zed quickly regained his composure. "I am not toxic. It was a scheme concocted by those jealous of my skills."

"I'm sure it was." the yordle said. "Well anywho, here is your key." He handed Zed a large bronze keys with some glittering runes etched on its side. "The details of your room and board are on the sides of the key. Have a great day, my dear boy."

"Wait." Zed said, "You don't think I'm toxic do you?"

The yordle chuckled again this time, but more nervously. "Of course not. I think you're just. . . misunderstood. Next!"

Zed nodded his thanks. Yes misunderstood, that was it. How could they understand him if they did not know the forbidden ways as he did? Fools feared what they did not understand. Stepping over Olaf's sleeping body, he went to go look for his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunset bathed the Institute in red and gold as Zed walked to his new apartment, casting long shadows in the streets. Despite himself he was actually eager to find out who his new roommates were. He glanced at the bag, perhaps he had guarded his secrets too well and for too long. He could make powerful allies here, the shadows would spread and everyone who doubted him would know that he was right all along.

A ruthless killer they called him. A murderer. He heard their voices say these things about him in hushed whispers when they thought he couldn't hear, but the shadows missed nothing. In some ways they were right, but he had only done what was necessary.

He was so deep in thought he did not notice the person walking towards him. They bumped shoulders roughly and Zed felt the grip on his bag loosen. Fear sliced down his spine and his hand hastily grasped into the darkness. After grabbing the bag, he scowled at the trespasser.

"Watch where you're going, fool!" Zed snapped.

A pair of violet eyes glared back at him and through the shadows, and Zed finally got a good look at the person. Wearing some kind of ornate Ionian dress a woman with silver colored hair stood defiantly before him, a similar looking pack also gripped at her side. Her words were like ice when she spoke.

"I could say the same. . .fool."

"Syndra." Zed spat. Who else but her would not move out of the way; she thought she was so better than everyone else, looking down at them all from that floating piece of rock. He admired her power, maybe just a little, but her brash arrogance was where the admiration ended. She was like him in some ways, but not nearly as generous and humble.

He did what had to be done, she did for her own self-gain.

"You're lucky I have important matters to attend to." Zed said.

Syndra sneered. "How kind of you, oh Master of Shadows."

"It's Grandmaster."

She feigned a bow. "Forgive me, now if you'll excuse me."

Zed gritted his teeth as she walked past him, her strands of hair brushing against his mask. Deep breaths. . . Now was not the time for a confrontation; with a sigh he continued down the street.

* * *

The area where his apartment was located reminded him oddly of Ionia; the architecture, the trees. He didn't know if that was comforting or disturbing. The rush of flowing water coming from the surrounding gardens did little to ease his nerves.

He arrived at an oaken door and glanced at the numbers engraved upon it. He had arrived. These were the people he would living with for quite a while, he hoped they were not fools like the Kinkou. Inserting the key, he shoved the door open and peered inside, but only darkness greeted him. He walked in and tried to find a light.

A crack of lightning illuminated the entire room, nearly blinding him; Zed raised his arms to shield his eyes. Wincing, he saw Kennen leap on top of a table, holding some sort of ancient evil weapon.

Zed was furious; how dare they try to ambush him as soon as he got here. Only the Kinkou would stoop so low.

"Surprise!" Kennen said, holding out the cake, "Welcome new roomma. . .Z-Zed?!" He screamed as a shuriken smashed itself in his cake, destroying it completely.

With a guttural roar, Zed chased Kennen around the room. Knocking over furniture and dishes, he pinned Kennen by the throat and held him against the wall.

"Where are the others?" Zed demanded. Kennen tried to speak, but only managed a squeak of fear. Zed loosened his grip.

"There's no one else!" Kennen said, gasping for breath.

Zed unsheathed his blade, "Liar!"

"I swear! I think you're my new roommate."

"What?"

"It's true!" Kennen said.

"Roommate?" Zed let Kennen drop to the floor. Zed gazed into the darkness. His mind racing. Roommates . . . with one of the Kinkou? Did the Institute think he was some fool to toy around with? Surely they must have known about their history.

"This cannot be possible." He finally said.

Kennen stood up and dusted himself off. "I sure hope it isn't either."

Zed glared at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Err nothing." With that Kennen turned on one of the lamps, bathing the room in a soft orange glow. Zed inspected his former ally, the energetic yordle still wore the purple armor that denoted the Heart of the Tempest, though it was now splattered with bits of chocolate cake.

"Did you know about this?" Zed said.

"No idea. All Shen said was I was getting a new friend."

Zed said nothing.

"So," Kennen said, breaking the silence. "You live here now?"

He was tempted to tell him about the whole toxic fiasco, but thought better of it. "Yes."

"Sorry to hear that, the foods' terrible here."

Zed blinked, he had almost lost his life, yet Kennen still managed to crack one of his horrible jokes. Despite himself, Zed gave a small smile beneath his mask. Though he was a yordle, Kennen had once been his friend. Too bad he chose not to embrace the shadows, for that he would have to eventually be eliminated.

"What of the Eye of Twilight. . . and the Fist of Shadow?" Zed asked. "Do they also live here?"

Kennen giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"It's just Shen and Akali."

Zed was at a loss for words. Kennen still treated him like he had never betrayed the Order at all, as if he had never been banished. Kennen went to the window and pointed at the building across from them. "They live together in that one, they're in a match right now so they couldn't-"

"Wait." Zed held up a hand. "They live together? Alone?"

Kennen's eyes widened. Zed could tell he wished he hadn't of said that.

Kennen nodded slowly. "Yeah, but don't worry theres nothing to be jealous about-" He dived behind a couch as another shuriken shattered the window. Zed's voice dripped with venom as he spoke.

"I am not jealous. Nor was I ever. Now listen carefully, Kennen; if you wish to live for another day you will never speak of such foolishness again. Do you understand?"

Kennen poked his head from behind the couch. "You got it."

Zed nodded. "Where is my room?" Kennen pointed upstairs. "Good, now get out of here. I have much meditation to do."

"But there's a new episode of-"

Zed pulled out another shuriken.

"Actually I think there's a practice match I have to go to." He opened the door to leave.

"By the way," Zed said. "I hate chocolate."

* * *

With Kennen gone, Zed went and checked out his room. It was very plain, the only furniture was a bed and nightstand; a far cry from the ornate trappings of the temple. It's simplicity reminded him of his early days as a student. That seemed like a lifetime ago. He shook his head. No time to reflect on the past. The room would have to do, he would not be staying here for long anyways.

At first he had been dismayed by living so close to the Kinkou, but after thinking about it, this could work out to his advantage. With the Box at his side, even all three of them would be no match. Once they were dead he would return home and finally finish his plan.

Satisfied with this, he plopped his bag on the bed and reached in. Yes, with the Box no one could stand in his way-

He expected to feel the Box's cold metallic touch, but he was met with. . . fuzzy?

His heart pounding, Zed wrenched out the object. He nearly cried out in horror, a cuddly stuffed bear grinned up at him. Throwing it at the far side of the wall, Zed emptied out the rest of the bag, a feeling of dread as he saw the contents being poured forth: makeup, jewelry, and a bunch of other useless junk clattered on the floor.

What forbidden trickery was this? Zed felt cold sweat on his forehead as his red eyes scanned the ground. This could not be happening. How? Who?

He blinked. Syndra.

He left the apartment immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

The moonlight shone down upon Zed running through the empty streets of the Institute.

Everyone was either in their rooms or at the local pub. Zed's heart pounded as he looked around. He did not have a clue to where Syndra lived and he needed directions - fast. There would be no telling what she would do with his secrets.

He saw a figure in the dark up ahead.

"You there!"

The figure turned.

Zed ran up to meet him. "I need your-"

"Shadowy ninja man need Mundo's help?"

"Never call me that again." Zed said. "And yes, I do."

"Mundo be happy to help."

"Excellent. Do you know where Syndra lives?"

Mundo stuck out his tongue and concentrated really hard. "Who Syndra?"

"You know, the Dark Sovereign."

Mundo stared blankly at him.

Zed sighed. He was quickly losing his patience. He gestured in the air. "That woman who floats in the air and throws around those balls."

"Ooh floaty ball woman. Why didn't you just say so?" Mundo grinned, his tongue hanging off to the side. "You have crush?"

"Where does she live?!"

Mundo pointed to the left to a row of tall dark stoned apartments.

"I see. You have been a helpful ally tonight, Mundo. When the shadow spreads, you might be spared."

"Err can Mundo just have ice cream instead?"

Zed headed down the direction he pointed and was gone.

* * *

Zed's red eyes scanned the apartments from a dark alleyway. If Mundo was telling the truth, Syndra lived in one of those. Perhaps she had not opened the Box yet, besides he had sealed it well with a code only he knew. Still knowing the power she wielded, he did not want to take any chances.

There were many doors, it could take hours before he finally found the right one-

A gold engraving caught his attention; etched upon the oaken wood were the words: 'The Dark Sovereign, the most powerful mage in Ionia.'

Well that was easy.

Standing next to her door. He took a deep breath, he would simply tell her that there was a misunderstanding when they bumped into each other. She would give him back the box and he would be on his merry way. He doubted it would go that smoothly, but it didn't hurt to ask. She probably didn't even know the Box's power yet.

Satisfied with this he knocked on her door and waited.

And waited.

An owl cooed somewhere in the distance.

He knocked again harder this time. Still no answer. Fear began to make his way into his mind. What if she was planning some dangerous counter assault? She might be plotting to kill him right now! Oh he would show her not to mess with the Grandmaster of Shadows.

Looking up at the second story of the complex he saw a balcony, a plan began to form in his mind. Syndra thought she could steal his secrets. Well she was dead wrong.

* * *

High atop the rooftops of the apartments, Zed looked out across the Institute. Large dark grey clouds hovered high above, blocking out the moon. A storm was coming. Something about the weather seemed familiar, but he paid it no heed.

He swooped down and landed on the balcony without a sound. He looked through the sliding glass window into Syndra's room, but a thick curtain blocked the view to the inside. Picking the lock with his blade, he slid in.

Whipping out his blades, he burst into the room ready to kill anyone who dared attack him.

Nothing happened.

As he became adjusted to the darkness, he flipped the switch of a lamp. What he saw surprised him more than any ambush could have.

There was no ominous trap, no attackers lying in wait, or anything of the sort. If it wasn't for the plaque outside he would have thought he had entered the wrong room.

The wallpaper was a bright purple, a flower rug lay in the center of the room next to a fluffy fur bed. All along the walls were Hello Poro posters. Zed stood there in disbelief, he had heard tales of a sorceress who knew no mercy, who was as almost ruthless and cold as he was.

What a joke.

He scanned the room for his pack. He did not see it, but a leather bound book on Syndra's table caught his attention.

He flipped it open and undid the lock, maybe he could learn some of Syndra's forbidden arts while he was here.

"Dear Diary,

Today in the Howling Abyss our teams fed a poro and it got really big, it was so cute-"

Zed flipped page after page, his confusion growing after every chapter. Where was the details of the arcane knowledge and sorcery? The powerful Ionian magic he had seen on the Summoner's Rift? There was nothing here, but a bunch of cutesy nonsense. He was about to set it back down, but he saw his name.

"I bumped into Zed today, the way he glared at me sent shivers down my spine. I don't get why he's so mean to me. Ignorant cold hearted fool, doesn't he see that I-"

A door creaked opened behind him. Leaving the book on the table, he shut the lamp off and quickly dove into the nearby closet. A bunch of soft cushy things broke his fall. It was full of furry stuffed animals, he landed next to one that oddly resembled Teemo.

As he heard her footsteps approaching, he cursed himself as a fool. He forgot to close the sliding door; thinking quickly he snapped his fingers and summoned a shadow clone across the room.

Making a motion with his hands, it closed the sliding door before disappearing. Syndra walked into Zed's view for the first time.

Peeking through the crack in the closet, he felt his cheeks burn when she saw what she was wearing. Nothing, but a purple towel. Her hair was still a little wet, from what he guessed was a shower.

Humming the tune of the League, she went over to her table. She arched an eyebrow when she saw her diary was opened. She glanced over her shoulder, and Zed's heart stopped.

Giving up, she shrugged and began to slide off the towel. It slowly slid from her shoulders revealing the smooth skin underneath. The thudding of his heart was all Zed could hear, though he hated to admit she was quite beautiful. Zed shook his head. He shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Captain Teemo on duty!"

Zed bumped his head against the wall. Snarling, he turned to his right. It was that infernal Teemo doll. He had been leaning on it when he had tried to get a better look.

"Size doesn't mean everything."

He tried to find a way to shut the thing off, but to no avail.

"Never underestimate the power of-" Desperately Zed impaled the doll with his blade before ripping its head off. Zed breathed a sigh of relief; that was close. He looked back through the hole, but Syndra was not there.

He hid deeper in the pile of dolls as the closet doors slammed forward.

Syndra, now in her usual attire stared down at the pile of plushies with such fierce anger that even he got a little intimidated. Dark energy crackled around her hovering form.

"You have five seconds to get out here."

Zed took a deep breath. Time to be brave. With as much dignity as he could muster, he emerged from the pile of plush dolls, each one of them sliding off his armor as he stood up.

Syndra's lips parted when she saw who it was. "Zed? What are you. . ."

Her voice drifted off into the distance and for a moment Zed thought she would forget the whole thing, but anger flooded back into her.

She glared down at him. "How dare you." She looked away and muttered. "I thought you were better than this."

Zed reddened, who did she think she was, making him feel guilty? He pointed an accusing finger at her, "How dare I? How dare you!"

Syndra's purple eyes widened. "M-me? What are you talking about, you idiot!"

"Don't play dumb. You have something that belongs to me. And I'm not leaving here until I get it."

"I don't. . ." Syndra's cheeks turned a deep red and she turned away from him. Her voice filled with hurt and indignation. "You pig."

Zed stood there in confusion. "I do not-"

He didn't have another chance, all of a sudden he felt his whole body lift up in the air. A force constricted on his throat and it became very hard to breathe.

Syndra brought him within inches from her face. "I thought you were different! But no, you men are all the same." A look of jealousy crossed her features. "Go to Ahri if you're looking for that."

"Syndra. . ." he gasped out.

"It's the Dark Sovereign to you."

"You misunderstand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Zed."

Before he could say another word he was hurled toward the window. He was only thankful he always wore his steel hardened mask. The glass shattered into a hundred pieces as he slammed through it. It still hurt.

Trying to land in the lake to break his fall, he missed. He closed his eyes before he hit the hard unforgiving dirt ground. A sharp crack was heard in the night sky, and Zed gritted his teeth. Oh how she would pay. He tried to get up, "Must get the Box back . . ." He slipped and landed face first into the mud.

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

Thunder roared in the distance, and a light rain drizzled down. Limping back to the apartment, Zed seethed. Why would she think that he. . . His cheeks grew hot. Foolish woman.

As he neared the building, he heard voices as he approached. They were familiar to his ears. Leaning against the window he looked in. It was Akali, Shen, and Kennen they were all around the kitchen table.

Zed recognized Shen's monotone voice immediately. "So you are certain Zed is your roommate?" Shen said.

"Well he almost took off my head like three times, I'm pretty sure it's him, Shen."

"And where is he now?" Akali said.

"Err I don't know, he wasn't here when I got back."

Akali looked at Shen. "He's plotting to kill us, we should do the same."

"Akali." Shen said.

"After years of waiting, he comes to us." Her jade eyes seemed to light up. "Shen, there's never been a better opportunity!"

"I seek only to preserve the balance. As should you."

Zed leaned in to hear better.

Akali stiffened. "This is for the balance. Don't you remember what he did to the Kinkou? To your father? Or have you forgotten?"

"You do not need to remind me, Fist of Shadow. . ." Shen paused and glanced out the window. Zed ducked and froze, he could've swore Shen saw him. He could not fight them all at once, not without the Box.

The conversation grew silent.

"What is it?" Kennen said.

"Nothing." Shen said.

"If it's the forbidden arts you are worried about. . ." Akali said. "Do not worry, I can kill him myself."

Kennen cast a weary gaze at his friend.

Zed wanted to leave, but he stayed there crouching in the darkness, staring at Akali from the shadows. Her body was tense, and the hate in her voice was a world greater than what Syndra had. An ache appeared in his heart, for which he cursed himself for.

"Enough, Akali." Shen said.

'But, Shen it will be easy, just say the word and-"

"As the Eye of Twilight I order you not to go near him."

Akali blinked. The knuckles of her hands were white as she gripped her kamas. "As the Eye commands."

With that she left the room, leaving Shen and Kennen alone.

"Her emotions are clouding her judgement." Shen said.

"Well you can't really blame her." Kennen said. Shen remained silent. "What do we do now?"

"Get some rest, I have much meditation to do.'" He glanced at Kennen. "Are you comfortable living this close to him? I will understand if you wish to move. I can request the League to-"

Kennen slapped Shen on the shoulder. "Don't worry about me! I got it all under control."

"As I knew you would. " He began to open the door. "I must tend to Akali; keep an eye on him for me."

Hours passed, but Zed did not care.

Huddled outside the apartment, Zed forgot all about the Box as cold rain dripped down onto his mask.

* * *

The door made no sound as Zed opened it.

Quietly he limped in, he heard Kennen's light snoring as he went up to his room. Wincing at every step because of his leg, he laid in his bed.

But he could not sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay; got sick which ruined any sort of tempo I had lol. Writing a full story instead of a one-shot actually takes a lot more time than I anticipated and my word count isn't even that big so props to those writers. Anyways I plan to finish this story hopefully by the end of February; don't want to leave you guys hangin. Thanks again for your support and kind words.**

A knock from below woke Zed. He blinked and sat up in his bed, looking out the window he could see the first rays of light. He had not slept long. Muttering, he went back to sleep; Kennen could get the door.

Another knock from below, louder this time.

Zed put the pillow over his face. Who was up this early anyways? His mood darkened, Shen would probably be meditating.

A resounding force slammed against the door, nearly shaking the whole apartment.

Scowling, Zed put on his mask and made his way downstairs. He winced as every step brought searing pain into his leg, still hurt from the night before.

Zed scanned the kitchen. Kennen was no where to be found. Whoever was knocking better have a good reason if they wanted to live.

Opening the door, he took a step back. A large armored bear glared at him with eyes like thunder. It was Volibear.

"There you are!" The bear boomed. "You're late for the match, they sent me to get you."

He had a match today? Zed looked dismayed. He didn't have time for this nonsense.

"Tell them I'm injured and cannot make it."

Volibear raised a brow. "Injured? How so?"

"I was viciously attacked yesterday and fractured my leg."

Volibear took a look at his leg and chuckled. A deep rumbling sound. "You sound like a weak-willed cub." Volibear got on all fours and motioned him. "Get on. They can heal you when we get there."

Zed sighed. "Very well."

Nearly half asleep, He rode on Volibear's back to the preparation chamber. The few people that were out this early gave them odd glances. Zed paid his attention elsewhere, he noticed the bright ornaments and decorations hung up around the Institute.

"What are those for?" He asked Volibear.

"The Mid-summer festival is starting soon." Volibear said. "You humans have some very strange traditions."

Zed blinked. "Mid-summer festival. . ."

"Yes. It only happens in the middle of summer."

Zed resisted the urge to facepalm. "I know."

Zed closed his eyes as Volibear took him deeper through the Institute. It seemed like only just yesterday.

* * *

Two sword struck each other in the air, the clash of steel echoed in the temple chamber. Zed stared at his opponent, Shen. Both of them wore the dark gray uniform of the Kinkou Order. They remained in combat for several minutes, neither of them gaining an advantage. Zed grew more and more frustrated as time passed.

"Enough." came a voice.

Shen stepped away from him and bowed. Zed hid his frustration, it always ended up like this; try as he might he could never outright defeat Shen.

The Grandmaster walked in between them. He was an impressive sight, wearing a dark blue uniform and wielding two swords behind his back, the Grandmaster of the Kinkou was one of the strongest ninjas in all of Valoran. He was everything Zed aspired to be.

"You have both done well." the Grandmaster said. "You are dismissed."

They both moved to the chamber door when the Grandmaster spoke again. "Except for you Shen. I must instruct you on one more subject."

Shen wordlessly went back inside.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Zed said.

"Ah, Zed. I have an important task for you as well."

Zed's heart leapt. Finally, a chance to be recognized.

"Could you help Kennen prepare the chocolate cakes for the festival? The village is expecting extra visitors this year."

". . .Of course."

"Excellent. Now, Shen the first-"

Zed slammed the temple doors behind him and walked through the temple grounds. Sunlight cascaded along the pillars, casting long shadows in the ancient hallways.

Zed took a deep breath. While his brother had an incredible honor bestowed upon him. Zed was stuck making cakes. Were they not equals? Everyone knew Shen was going to be the next Eye of Twilight. Where would that leave him? With a sigh he began to head down to the kitchens.

"You fought well."

Zed turned. "Akali. . ."

She smiled at him. Despite the blandness of the Kinkou's clothes, it looked elegant and exotic on Akali.

"I thought you still had training." Zed said.

Akali's smile vanished. "Mother ended it early today."

"That's unlike her." Zed said. He noticed the slight bluish swelling on Akali's cheek."What's wrong with your face?"

Akali stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"Err wait that's not what I meant." Zed said when the realization hit him. "Nevermind."

"I. . .I don't know what you're talking about."

The Fist of Shadow was known as being a hard teacher, even to her own daughter. Zed clenched his fist, if he was there when that had happened he would've-

A light touch on his arm brought him back to reality.

"So the festival is next week," Akali said, trying to change the subject.

Zed nodded, still deep in thought.

Akali glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Have you found anyone to go with?"

The question caught him off guard. He nearly stumbled. "H-have you?" Zed said.

"I asked you first."

Zed swallowed hard, should he ask her right now? Zed took a deep breath, time to do it. "Listen, Akali I. . ."

She leaned in to closer, her jade eyes staring intently into his. "Yeah?"

"I have to go make cakes." Zed said.

Her eyes drifted to the side. "Oh."

Zed sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and left.

"Fool." Zed muttered.

* * *

"Are we done?" Zed demanded, his mask covered in flour.

"Yep." Kennen said.

"Finally." Zed said. He was one of the Kinkou's finest and of course he was here making pastries while Shen had all the real fun. He didn't want to see another chocolate cake for the rest of his life.

"Well I must be going." Zed said, getting up.

"Err have you asked her yet?"

"What?"

Kennen nudged him. "You know, about Akali."

"That is none of your business."

Kennen sighed. "If you keep waiting. . ."

"I have to go meditate." Zed said, and left the kitchen. Kennen's protest in his ears.

"Wait, you're suppose to help me clean this up!"

A cooling breeze chilled him when he entered the temple gardens. He had entered here countless times over this past month trying to find the perfect one. They thought he came here to meditate; Zed chuckled. He couldn't stand sitting down for that long.

Some of the other students told him he had a death wish for liking the Fist of Shadow's daughter. Other young men who had taken a liking to her didn't last long, mysteriously vanishing in the dead of night, leaving a note of their withdrawal. But it would not be so with him, he was not easily intimidated.

He cupped the cherry blossom in his hands; it was perfect in every way, just like her. He smiled softly underneath his mask as he remembered how they first met. He still had the scar.

Satisfied, he headed back to the temple.

Zed stood alone in the empty hallway, Akali's door in front of him. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had it all planned out. There was no way he could screw this up. He had waited long enough already.

He knocked on Akali's door, but she never answered. Leaving the door he scoured the rest of the temple. He grew more and more anxious as time went by.

"Oh there you are."

He looked to his right. It was Kennen in his pajamas.

"You know could've helped me clean up."

"Kennen, have you seen Akali?" Zed said.

Kennen flashed him a wicked grin. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't-"

"Where is she?!"

"Ok ok, calm down. I think I saw her outside with Shen, but why-"

Zed was already racing down the steps. It was as he feared. He cursed himself all the way down, hopefully he wasn't too late. As he rounded the corner he bumped into another ninja holding a tray of cakes. Both of them fell flat on the floor.

"What the. . ." The other ninja groaned.

Spitting out bits of chocolate cake, Zed shoved past him toward the moonlit courtyard.

His heart nearly sank, there in the corner he saw Shen talking to Akali. She was dressed in a bright red kimono.

"Will you go with me to the festival?" Shen asked her in that monotone voice of his.

"Shen I. . ."

Throwing caution to the wind, Zed sprint as fast as he could, putting in all his years of training to use.

"NOOOOOOO!" Zed yelled and tackled Shen to the ground, they both landed in the temple pond with a splash.

Spitting out water, Zed felt a kama at his throat.

"Who are. . ." Akali gasped. "Zed?"

Shen rubbed his head and glared at him.

"Akali, you can't go with Shen."

Akali blinked. "What?"

"This is ridiculous-" Shen started, but Akali cut him off.

"Why?" Akali said. "Out of all the cowardly men in this temple, Shen was the only one to ask me." She hesitated. "Unless there was someone else?"

It became really silent all of a sudden. Zed felt their gazes on him. This was not how he had imagined it would go at all. Water dripping from his clothes and bits of cake still stuck on his armor, Zed felt like a fool.

"Kennen. . . he was planning to."

Akali looked hurt, "Well if 'Kennen' wants to go with me, he should've asked me himself." She turned to Shen. "It would be an honor-"

"Wait!" Zed said. He pulled out the blossom from his pocket. It was nearly torn up into pieces and soaked with water , but he showed it to her. "Akali would you go with me to the festival? I wanted to ask you sooner, but I. . ."

Akali said nothing as she gently took it in her hands. Her voice quivered slightly as she gazed at it. "It's perfect, Zed." She glanced at Shen. "Err Shen. . ."

Shen stood up, dusted himself off and left.

She looked at Zed, and he felt his heart quicken.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Akali smiled.

A wave of relief washed over him. "I couldn't let him take the most beautiful girl in Ionia, even if he is the future Eye of Twilight."

Akali's cheeks reddened. And he got embarrassed, maybe that was a little too much.

He muttered. "So do you accept?-"

His breath caught as Akali threw her arms around him and hugged him, not caring that he was still drenched in water.

"I do." Akali whispered.

In that moment, nothing else mattered to him. He hugged her back and closed his eyes.

"Zed. . ."

* * *

"Zed!"

Zed's eyes shot open.

A very flustered looking Volibear glared down at him. "What in Ursine's name are you doing?"

Releasing his arms from the fuzzy champion, he quickly composed himself. "Where are we?"

"We are here."

Zed looked at the looming structure in front of them. Looking at Volibear he said, "This gets out to no one."

Volibear nodded and went in. Zed took one last look at the decorations before joining him.


End file.
